


Movie Night

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Chanyeol decides to have a little fun with Baekhyun in a dark movie theater.





	

Tonight was movie night and the boys were really excited. They’ve been really busy with their schedule lately and haven’t had a lot of opportunities to just hang out with each other. They had a hard time deciding on the movie but decided to go with Avengers Age of Ultron. The beagle line, of course, were the most exciting, being loud and rowdy in the van on the way there.

 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Tao were sitting in the back, with Baekhyun in the middle. They were all joking around as always but as Chanyeol looked over, he noticed that Tao and Baekhyun were being a little more touchy than usual.

 

Baekhyun was imitating Tao and Tao pretended to get mad, grabbing the shorter one in a headlock but eventually letting go, leaving his arm around his shoulder. Chanyeol felt a little jealousy rise up inside of him but he knew that Tao wasn’t doing it to make him mad on purpose so he just let it slide and forced out a laugh.

 

* * *

 

    They had just reached the theater and the twelve boys jumped out from their vans. Tao walked up to Baekhyun and put his arms around him from behind. “Sit with meeee hyung,” Tao said, soundly like a little kid. Baekhyun smiled and opened his mouth to answer but before he could, a deep voice suddenly interrupted him.

 

“Sorry Baek already promised he would sit with me,” Chanyeol said, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm roughly and pulling him out of Tao’s grasp. “I did?” the shorter one asked, confused. “Yeah, you did,” Chanyeol said and pulled him away, leaving the panda behind.

 

“Yaah hyung! You’re always keeping him to yourself,” Tao whined. Chanyeol ignored his whines and kept walking. “Like I care,” he mumbled to himself. Baekhyun looked at him confusingly as he tried to keep up with the giant’s long strides.

 

* * *

 

    Once they all bought their tickets, the twelve boys poured into the movie theaters. They tried to find an empty row that would fit all of them. Yifan sat down, leaving two seats at the end of the row, and told Baekhyun and Chanyeol to sit down. “Ah actually I think we’re gonna sit behind you guys, I like sitting at the very top row,” Chanyeol said, pulling Baekhyun with him.

 

“Waaah, I like sitting at here, I feel so tall hehe,” the shorter one said. Chanyeol looked at him and smiled seeing how he was. He lifted his little hyung and settled him onto his lap. “Now you can feel taller,” he said. Baekhyun was surprised but didn’t get off his lap. He liked sitting in the members’ laps, especially Chanyeol’s.

 

* * *

 

    The movie was starting and Baekhyun was thrashing around like a little kid, excited for the movie. Chanyeol could feel himself getting hard and smirked to himself thinking of what he could do with this little cutie in his lap in a dark theater. He slowly brought his hands up to hold Baekhyun’s waist. While trying to focus on the movie, Baekhyun suddenly felt big hands on either side of his hips.

 

Chanyeol held firmly onto his hips and pulled the boy down onto his his boner. Baekhyun chokes out a surprised moan and his eyes widen. Yifan turns around looking at him curiously. “Are you okay?” he asks. “U-uh yeah I-I’m fine,” Baekhyun replies with a quick smile. Yifan eyes him skeptically but just shrugs it off and turns his attention back to the screen. Baekhyun looks back at a smirking Chanyeol.

 

“Yah what are you doing?! Someone’s gonna see!” Baekhyun harshly whispers to him. “Ssshhh, not if you don’t make any noise. Pay attention to the movie,” Chanyeol whispers into Baekhyun’s ear with a smug look on his face. Baekhyun pouts and turns back to the screen trying to focus on the movie rather than Chanyeol poking at his ass with his dick.

 

Chanyeol tightened his grips on Baekhyun’s hips knowing it’ll leave a bruise and he wants to make sure he marks what’s his. He pulls Baekhyun down and grinds him onto his hard dick. “Nnghh” The giant smiles at the cute sound Baekhyun just made. Chanyeol himself has to bite down on his lips trying not to let any of his moans leak out.

 

Baek’s ass is driving him crazy and all he wants to do is rip off his clothes and fuck him until he can’t walk but they are in theater with their band members sitting right in front of them so he would have to settle for this. Baekhyun started to move his hips in sync with Chanyeol and the friction of his pants was driving him crazy.

 

He was trying so hard not to make any noise and was thankful this was an action movie so his muffled moans wouldn’t be heard over the loud audio of the movie. “aahh..nghh c-chanyeol,” he moans out quietly. Chanyeol gulps and lets out a quiet but deep groan. “u-ugh shit Baek, you’re so fucking cute,” he says as he pushes Baek down even harder and grinds him down onto his cock faster.

 

Baekhyun by now was way too exhausted from trying to hold in his moans and stopped moving his hips, letting Chanyeol do all the work. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on his fist to keep in the embarrassing moans that were threatening to come out. Chanyeol notices this and grabs his arm, pulling it away from his face.

 

“No babe don’t do that, you’ll mark up your pretty hands,” he whispers. Baekhyun was so close to coming. He couldn’t even focus on the movie. He just sat there as the big hands guided him, helping him grind even harder onto Chanyeol’s dick. He bit his lip trying to hold in the moans and was breathing heavily. Tears of pleasure were forming in the corners of his hooded eyes.

 

One of Chanyeol’s came up under Baekhyun’s shirt, playing with one of his nipples. Baekhyun threw his head back, resting it on Chanyeol’s shoulder, opening his mouth for a silent moan. Chanyeol started thrusting up and grinding Baekhyun down even faster. He was so close and he knew Baek was too.

 

He kept pinching his sensitive nubs. Seeing his pretty little pale neck right there in front of him, he couldn’t help but to nibble and suck at the skin. Baekhyun came, arching his back and biting into his bottom lip hard in order of keeping quiet. Chanyeol thrusted up a few more times before letting out a quiet groan and “fuck!” also coming in his pants.

 

Chanyeol let Baekhyun stabilize his breathing before lifting him up and setting him back down onto the seat next to him. “I hate you,” the shorter one said before resting his head on the taller one’s shoulder and falling asleep. Chanyeol smiled and kissed the top of his head.

 

* * *

  
` `    The movie was over and they all made their way out the theater. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were glad they were both wearing back pants so you couldn’t see the stain they made well. “Man, I didn’t even get to watch the movie because of you,” Baekhyun pouted. ` `

` `“Yah! I’ll take you to go watch it next time we have a free day,” Chanyeol frowned cutely. They walked back to the van and went back to their seats from before. Except this time, Chanyeol sat in the middle, separating Tao and Baekhyun.“That was so good!” Jongdae exclaimed. ` `

` `“Yeah it really was, Captain America was so cool,” Jongin said as he stretched out his arms. “Did you guys like the movie?” Tao asked the two beagles sitting next to him. “Yeah we did,” Chanyeol said as he grinned, leaving Baekhyun silent with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.` `

**Author's Note:**

> Ah sorry idk why the last chunk is all messed up, I couldn't fix it lol.  
> also this was one of my first fics so please don't just it too much lol   
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
